villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Aleera/Gallery
Images of Count Dracula's misanthropic Vampire Bride Aleera from the 2004 film Van Helsing. Gallery Miscellaneous HEADER01.jpg|Aleera, servant of Dracula. 0492733e8a7533245e8f08ed8d9ba272.jpg Aleera full.png Aleera promo.png 6124f39184833ad0cb2908f7c5b2bb34.jpg Aleera.png Aleera drains.png|Aleera kills a villager and drains his blood. Aleera blood glass.png|Aleera with a glass full of blood. Aleera side.png|Aleera confronts Anna. Aleera Bat Creature production.png|Aleera, as a Bat Creature, flying in the forest. Aleera masquerade.png|Aleera dances with Anna at the masquerade ball. ALEERA.jpg Aleera gate.png Aleera thunder.png GM 20160623 13604.gif|Aleera throws Anna. GM 20160623 12850.gif|Aleera punches Anna. GM 20160623 105921.gif|Aleera backhand's Anna then chokes her. GM 20160623 15802.gif|Aleera licks Anna, ready to feast. Bride Bat Creature.png|Concept art of a Bride as a Bat Creature. Brides of Dracula Bats drawing.png|Brides of Dracula Bat Creatures concept art. Aleera Verona cut-out.png Verona Aleera crying.png Brides of Dracula wailing.png|Marishka, Verona and Aleera wailing. Brides of Dracula sob.png|The Brides cry after losing the Frankenstein Monster. Brides of Dracula promo.png Brides of Dracula trio.png Brides of Dracula still.png Aleera Dracula Verona Marishka promo.png|The Brides with their husband Dracula. ''Van Helsing'' Dracula Brides Bats.png|Dracula and his three Brides flying towards the Windmill. Dracula Brides soar.png|High up in the dark, thunder-racked sky, three more liquid-like shadows come flying through the roiling purple clouds. Vampire Brides windmill.png|Three billowing white wings fly over and wrap around three exotically gorgeous young women. Marishka Verona Aleera wail.png|Dracula's Brides: Marishka, Verona and Aleera burst into tears, wailing with inhuman shrieks. Dracula Brides windmill.png|Dracula with his Brides watch the Frankenstein Monster perish in the burning wreckage of the Windmill. Dracula Brides wailing.png|Dracula stands as his three Brides cry in horror as they lost the key to bring life to their undead children. Vampire Brides Bats.png|The three Brides are now huge, white vicious bats flying in formation. Aleera soaring.png|Aleera leading the charge attacks the village during daylight. Aleera hiss.png|Van Helsing fires bolts that strike Aleera causing her to hiss and fly off. Aleera chases.png|Aleera swoops down, heading for Princess Anna. Aleera hover.png|Dozens of arrows rip around Anna and Aleera who tries to catch her but the princess leaps out of the way. Aleera well.png|Aleera rockets up out of the well. Aleera grab.png|Van Helsing is blown back as Aleera grabs Anna and flies up into the air. Aleera Bat Creature.png|Aleera, in her Bat Creature form, asks Anna if she likes to fly, taunting her. Aleera fly.png|Aleera cackles while flying away with her, but Anna withdraws a switchblade and slashes Aleera's ankle. Aleera sliced.png|Aleera shrieks with a mouth filled with fangs, then throws Anna into the air. Aleera upside-down.png|Anna sprints into a house bolting the door and sees Aleera's face in front of her, dangling upside down. Aleera ceiling.png|The Bat Creature releases her grip from the ceiling beam. Aleera shifts.png|Aleera flips off the beam and her white wings form around and transform into a beautiful young woman with a pink gown. Aleera greets.png|Aleera as a gorgeous young woman greets Anna. Aleera coy.png|Anna asks Aleera if she's done something to her in a past life and the vampire tells her not to be coy as her eyes glow in a violet color. Aleera doorway.png|Anna tries to run out the room but when she opens the door, Aleera blocks her path with lightning speed. Aleera lurks.png|Aleera tells Anna she knows what lurks in her lusting heart while her eyes still glow. Aleera smack.png|Aleera throws a casual uppercut, launching Anna like a rag-doll through a closed window. Aleera glass.png|Anna careens into a pub and skids to a stop as Aleera casually holds a glass of a suspiciously red liquid from a 30-year-old dead man. Aleera drinks.png|Anna spun around and was cornered by Aleera who drank blood from the glass she held. Aleera and Verona.png|Aleera and Verona start to move in for the kill. Verona Aleera corner.png|Anna stumbles back into a wall, cornered and Aleera just smiles pleasantly. Aleera first bite.png|Aleera stepped forward and told Verona she wanted the first bite but she snarls at her as Aleera bent down for the kill bearing her fangs. Aleera senses.png|Aleera and Verona howl viciously as they both sense Marishka's mortal wounds. Aleera Verona snarl.png|Aleera and Verona both scream backing away from Anna. Aleera Verona spin.png|Both Aleera and Verona spin around screaming and howling as they begin to transform. Aleera Verona transformed.png|Anna is blown across the pub by a shock wave of wind as the Brides become Bat Creatures. Verona Aleera depart.png|Van Helsing pivots as the two Bat Creatures crash up through a rooftop and fly into the air, he aims to fire, but they quickly fly off, wailing insanely. Aleera Verona upside-down.png|Aleera and Verona hang upside-down from a beam by their feet in Castle Dracula. Verona Aleera Dracula upside.png|Dracula walks upside down across the forty-foot-high ceiling meeting Verona and Aleera. Aleera Verona Dracula.png|Dracula comes face-to-face with Verona and Aleera cradled in each others arms, sobbing. Verona Aleera Dracula ceiling.png|The Brides wail in anguish and Dracula jumps the forty feet to the ground with ease. Aleera Verona dangle.png|Aleera and Verona still dangle upside-down comforting Dracula. Aleera Verona fall.png|Both Brides immediately panic and leap off their perch. Aleera Verona beg.png|Aleera and Verona drop the forty feet and land next to Dracula. Verona sorrow.png|Verona tells her master not try the experiment again as her heart could not bear the sorrow. Verona scared.png|Dracula roars viciously at his Brides who scurry away frightfully. Aleera Verona whimper.png|The Brides cower in fear from their master screaming and crying. Verona Aleera cower.png|Dracula is immediately horrified as the Brides sob and whimper. Aleera Verona comfort.png|The Brides calm down and begin to purr in his grasp. Verona Dracula Aleera hug.png|Dracula envelops his Brides in his cape. Verona Dracula Aleera comfort.png|Dracula inhales, smelling his Brides as he speaks to Igor. Dracula Brides float.png|Dracula commands his forces to Castle Frankenstein as he embraces his Brides. Dracula Brides comforting.png|Aleera and Verona purrs as they tell their master they will try again as they float towards the wall. Dracula Brides wall.png|Verona, Dracula and Aleera float into the wall and begin to freeze. Dracula Brides frozen.png|Dracula freezes himself and his Brides into the wall. Aleera Verona balcony.png|High above, Dracula, Verona, and Aleera stride out of flickering electrical light show and onto a balcony. Aleera Dracula Verona child.png|A pygmy bat flies up to Verona and Aleera. Aleera Dracula Verona awe.png|Aleera and Verona watch the scene in awe and glee as their children are born. Verona Dracula Aleera embrace.png|Verona and Aleera happily embrace their husband Dracula. Dracula Brides command.png|Dracula smiles at his Brides. Dracula Brides grab.png|Dracula tells his Brides the children need to feed and commands them to teach them. Aleera Verona leap.png|Dracula shoves Aleera and Verona off the balcony. Aleera excited.png|Aleera screams with excitement as she falls. Aleera Verona digital.png|Verona and Aleera continue to fall while screaming. Verona Aleera transform.png|The two Brides drop through the air and then transform into their giant Bat Creature forms. Aleera air.png|Aleera fully transforms into her Bat Creature form and flies up. Verona leads.png|All the windows in the castle suddenly shatter as the Brides and their winged vermin fly through them. Verona Aleera Bats.png|Aleera and Verona fly atop the village and look at the attack. Aleera Verona wail.png|A pygmy bat frantically claws at its body and then bursts into molten flesh rot that the Brides witness who began to scream and cry. Verona Aleera wailing.png|High above the square, all the pygmy bats burst into molten flesh rot with Verona and Aleera wailing. Aleera Verona retreat.png|The two flying Brides shriek and wail flying back to Castle Frankenstein. Verona Aleera sobbing.png|Back at Castle Frankenstein, Aleera and Verona, in their human forms, cry over the failed experiment. Aleera Verona devastated.png|High atop the castle tower, the Brides hold each other in their arms sobbing. Dracula Brides Igor.png|Dracula sits on the edge of the tower as the sobbing Brides cradle in their arms and Igor slithers up. Dracula Brides crying.png|Dracula commands the Werewolf, who stepped up onto the parapet, to hunt down and kill both Van Helsing and Anna while the Brides stand in the back continuing to sob. Aleera snarl.png|Van Helsing leaps from the front horse to the middle and sees Aleera approaching. Aleera faced.png|Aleera screeches as she flies towards Van Helsing. Aleera kicks.png|Aleera nails Van Helsing on the fly, throwing him back onto the rear horse. Verona Aleera shocked.png|High up in the air, Aleera and Verona notice the carriage about to fall. Verona Aleera horrified.png|Verona and Aleera scream in horror to see the coach spiraling through the air and into the valley. Verona Aleera seize.png|The Brides flying in the air about to intercept the falling coach. Verona Aleera dive.png|The two Brides fly as fast as they can towards the plummeting coach. Aleera wheel.png|Both Brides grab it, but its weight is far too great for them to stop it from falling. Aleera stretches.png|Aleera losing her grip tells Verona to save him save the monster. Aleera floats.png|Aleera is blown off and flies away from the canyon. Aleera ambushes.png|Anna staggers back and turns away with Aleera standing right behind her. Aleera punch.png|Aleera punches Anna who slams into a rock and drops to the ground, out cold. Aleera squealing.png|Van Helsing runs out onto the side of the cliff and sees Anna being carried off the precipice by a squealing Aleera. Aleera kidnaps.png|Van Helsing sees the silhouettes of Anna and Aleera flying off towards the lights of a distant city. Aleera plaza.png|Van Helsing, Carl and the creature feel a blast of wind and encounter Aleera. Aleera tsk.png|Perched on the snowy eve of a house, Aleera clicks her tongue in disapproval as Van Helsing pulls out his gun. Aleera-van-helsing.jpg|Aleera tells Van Helsing of all the trouble he has caused her Master. Aleera trade.png|Aleera smiles coquettishly and tells the trio the Master commands a trade. Aleera exchange.png|Aleera states the terms of the trade; the monster for the princess. Aleera All Hollow's Eve.png|Aleera chews over Van Helsing's request for a moment then her eyes light up. Aleera wonderful masquerade ball.png|Aleera tells the group that tomorrow night is All Hollow's Eve and in Budapest is a masquerade ball. Aleera gleeful.png|Aleera twirls her ropes around preparing to launch. Aleera pixie.png|Aleera leaps for joy, all the way up to the top of the roof. Aleera flight.png|Aleera whoops for joy cackling and leaps again, vanishing over the side of the roof, followed by a blast of wind. Aleera hanging.png|A hideous face lowers down right behind Anna and Carl, its Aleera. Aleera mandibles.png|Aleera split her jaw into three mandibles. Aleera asks.png|Aleera drops down with a smile and asks the pair if she scared them. Aleera giggle.png|Aleera taunts them stating she'll try a little harder and giggles. Aleera burned.png|Anna knocks over the jar crashing to the floor splattering some viscus material on Aleera's face. Aleera sizzle.png|The vile viscus material burns like acid into her as Aleera howls in pain and rage. Aleera scarred.png|Before Anna could escape, a hand grabs her and spins her around, Aleera was starring at her with a burned face. Aleera deformed.png|Aleera, with a burned face, tells Anna she can't go until she says so, as the burns began healing. Aleera healed.png|Aleera tells Anna pleasantly she can when she's dead and the Bride had healed herself completely. Aleera toss.png|Aleera grabs Anna and throws her across the floor. Aleera torch.png|Anna grabs a torch off the wall and lunges at Aleera's face. Aleera blows.png|Aleera blows the torch out and cackles. Aleera hurricane.png|Aleera smiles and spun around in a blurring hurricane of wind to extinguish every light in the room. Aleera inhale.png|Aleera blows out the last lit torch in the room. Aleera thunderclap.png|The room goes pitch black so Aleera could intimidate and slowly kill Anna. Aleera hangs.png|Anna gropes her way around the pitch black room as Aleera hangs upside down from the ceiling twenty feet behind her. Aleera hissing.png|Aleera's face gleams as she hisses bearing her fangs while hanging upside down. Aleera glide.png|Anna carefully makes her way around the room as Aleera laughs and glides behind her. Aleera nail.png|Anna makes it to the gate, lightning flashes revealing Aleera standing on the other side of it. Aleera hit.png|Aleera punches Anna across the room who slams into a wall and drops out cold. Aleera strangle.png|Anna groggily rolls over the floor and Aleera steps up over her then grabs her by the throat. Aleera taunt.png|Aleera lifts Anna up while taunting her then transforms into her Bat Creature form. Aleera lick.png|Aleera licks Anna tasting her flesh. Aleera taste.png|Aleera laughs after licking Anna. Aleera bite.png|Anna can barely move, choking from the incredible grip Aleera has on her throat, as her hideous face smiles. Aleera attempt.png|Aleera's fangs distend as she leans in to bite Anna's neck. Aleera crash.png|As Aleera attempts to feed on Anna's blood, the Frankenstein Monster crashes through the barred window. Aleera shoved.png|The Monster slams into Aleera and Anna is knocked free. Aleera stopped.png|Anna looks back into the tower as Aleera lunges at her but is stopped. Aleera Frankenstein.png|Frankenstein grabs Aleera by her legs preventing her from attacking Anna. Aleera screeches.png|Aleera hisses and screeches as she tries to attack Anna but can't. Aleera prevented.png|Frankenstein continues to hold back a fidgeting Aleera preventing her from attacking. Aleera screaming.png|Aleera screams in fury as she tries to reach Anna. Aleera thrown.png|Aleera grabbed by her legs and hurled against the wall by the monster, momentarily stunning her. Aleera jumps.png|Frankenstein nods and turns back to Aleera, who flies across the room and tackles him. Aleera swoops.png|As Anna swings through the air with the werewolf cure, Aleera swoops over. Aleera relentless.png|Aleera closes in on a swinging Anna. Aleera strikes.png|Aleera managed to catch up with Anna and struck her out from mid-air atop of the castle and Anna crashes onto a ledge of the tower. Aleera lands.png|Anna clambers up onto the ledge just as Aleera lands next to her. Aleera transforms.png|Aleera transforms into her Bride form and closes in. Aleera rain.png|Aleera steps in for the kill as Anna backs up against a wall on the ledge trapped. Aleera maniacal stare.png|Aleera's maniacal stare as she tells Anna her blood shall keep her beautiful. Aleera cackles.png|Aleera cackles tauntingly asking her what she thinks of that. Aleera end.png|Aleera hovers over Anna as a silver stake comes flying towards them. Aleera stabbed.png|Aleera is stabbed through the heart with a silver stake by Anna after Aleera relentlessly mocks her. Aleera staked.png|Aleera shrieks as a silver stake suddenly impales her through the chest. Aleera shocked.png|Aleera stands baffled with a look of shock and dismay staring at Anna in horror. Aleera dying.png|Aleera started to shriek and screech in pain as she died. Aleera boil.png|Aleera's body and pink flowing gown started to boil and ooze. Aleera ooze.png|With a scream, Aleera's body rapidly decays and rot. Aleera evaporates.png|Aleera screeches one final time before exploding in a shower of green slime. Aleera acidic bile.png|Aleera's death as she explodes into acidic bile, sending the silver stake flying into a beam right next to Carl's head. Category:Galleries